This invention relates to a transparency viewing system and, more particularly, to a transparency viewer adapted for selective use with an overlay device and/or a plurality of film clips.
Illuminated transparency viewers, or light boxes, commonly have a light source for providing a strong uniform light on a translucent surface to enable negative transparencies, slides and the like to be conveniently examined. Typically, such viewers are employed for editing or sorting and sequencing of such transparencies and slides.
Particularly, when the viewer is mounted to provide a vertical or near vertical viewing surface, slides cannot easily be sorted without providing some means for holding them in position. In the prior art, overlay devices have been designed to be positioned to overlie the illuminated surface of the viewer and support slides. Such overlays have usually been supported on a ledge or shelf to rest loosely against the illuminated surface when tilted rearwardly thereagainst.
Film clips have also been used in connection with the illuminated viewing surface to retain or hold a transparency against the translucent surface. These clips are biased against the viewing surface so that transparencies placed between a clip and the viewing surface were held in place. Usually, these clips were used at the upper edge of the viewer when the viewing surface was vertically disposed. Oftentimes, such retaining clips were fixed in place so that they could not be adjusted or additional clips added.